


Dancing

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [15]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Book: Enigma Tales (Star Trek), Canon Disabled Character, Dancing, Disabled Julian Bashir, Doctors and Lizards Triad, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Enigma Tales Canon, Really Mushy Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Julian and Kelas dance to Sinatra.





	Dancing

“Shall we?” Leaning on one crutch, Julian offers his hand, pulling Kelas up from the sofa.

The strains of Frank Sinatra emanate from the household computer. Kelas slips an arm around Julian’s waist and Julian shuffles closer, careful not to poke the Cardassian’s feet with his crutch, resting his smooth forehead against Kelas’ ridged one. They find their rhythm, circling slowly in time to the music. 

“I love you Kelas Parmak.” Julian murmurs against his partner’s lips.

“I love you too.” Kelas kisses him tenderly.

Elim pauses as he enters the house, attention caught by the music. He follows its source to the living room where he slips unobtrusively onto the sofa, a broad grin on his face, and waits patiently for the song to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been out of the game for a bit what with being ill and working on a really not very fun job. I’m trying to work out a backstory for Parmak which makes him a bit more than the one-dimensional perfect guy we see him as through Garak’s eyes (no-one’s innocent on Cardassia after all, especially Cardassians of _that_ generation...), but I haven’t got there yet. Meanwhile, I watched _His Way_ recently and got to thinking about how Bashir must really love Sinatra if he ordered a holosuite program that’s basically a knock-off and wrote a little bit of mush with my fave OT3.


End file.
